Bad Dream
by Marymel
Summary: Greg comforts Jackson after a bad dream.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Dedicated to TotalCSIfan. Your story, "Nightmare" gave me this idea.**

**I've mentioned how Jackson had nightmares when he first came to live with Greg, and I wondered what would happen if he had another nightmare since then. And this is what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Greg tossed and turned, trying to settle down and get some sleep after a long week at work. He had just rolled over when he thought he heard crying coming from his son Jackson's room. He slowly sat up and listened, and he heard Jackson crying. Two seconds later, Jackson yelled, "Daddy!"

Greg got up and quickly walked to his son's room. He flicked on the light switch and saw Jackson, eyes closed and kicking his legs under the covers like he was running from someone.

"Daddy!"

Greg quickly sat down on the bed. "Jacks, wake up." He pulled the little boy into his arms. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at his father with tears falling down his face. "I'm here, Jacks. It's okay."

"Daddy!" Jackson said quietly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Greg.

"You have a bad dream?" Greg asked as he rubbed Jackson's back.

Jackson whimpered. "I couldn't find you!"

Placing a soft kiss to his son's forehead, Greg said, "Did you think you'd lost me somewhere?"

Jackson's tears subsided, but he wouldn't let go of Greg. "I ran an' ran an' couldn't find you."

"Shh," Greg whispered as he cradled Jackson in his arms. "I'm right here. You're okay."

Finally pulling away to wipe his eyes, Jackson looked up at his father. "I was scared, cause I thought you weren't dere. An' I ran an' ran, but I not find you!" He stuck his lip out and looked at his father as if he were reassuring himself that his daddy was really there.

Greg pulled Jackson into a hug and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. It's just a bad dream. I'm here."

Jackson sniffled and hugged his father tight. "I glad you here, daddy."

Greg smiled softly and hugged his son close. "I'm glad I'm here too. I love you."

"I love you, daddy."

Greg held Jackson for a while longer until the little boy fell back to sleep. Looking at the little boy he loved so much, Greg wished he could always keep him from harm and keep him safe.

An hour later, Morgan arrived home and wondered why Greg wasn't in their bedroom. She looked in Jackson's room to find him asleep, back against the headboard, holding on to a sleeping Jackson.

Smiling softly, Morgan ran a hand through Greg's hair. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Morgan whispered.

Greg nodded, then winced when he felt how his back hurt. "Ow," he whispered.

Caressing Jackson's cheek in her hand, Morgan asked, "He okay?"

"He had a bad dream," Greg said softly.

Morgan looked at Greg, knowing that Jackson hadn't had a nightmare in several months. "Bad?"

Gently rubbing his son's back, Greg sighed. "He was scared that he couldn't find me. He wouldn't let me go."

Jackson whimpered and opened his eyes. He smiled softly when he saw Morgan beside him. "Hi, mama."

"Hello, sweet pea. Are you all right?"

"Mm-hmm." Jackson looked up and smiled wider when he saw his father holding him. "Daddy, you stay?"

"Mm-hmm," Greg said with a small smile. "You're okay, Jacks."

"Yeah, I okay," Jackson said with a yawn. "You an' mama are here."

Morgan and Greg both smiled at their sweet, loving son. They both wished they could keep him safe always. Morgan pulled the blanket up over Jackson and Greg. "Thank you, mama," Jackson said quietly.

"You're welcome, honey," Morgan said, placing a soft kiss on Jackson's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you. Love you, daddy."

"I love you," Greg said as he kissed the little boy's cheek. He leaned over and gave Morgan a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She and Greg looked on as Jackson drifted back to sleep.

"Your back's going to be in agony tomorrow," Morgan whispered as she watched Greg try to get comfortable.

Looking at his beautiful son now sleeping peacefully in his arms, Greg smiled softly. "I don't care."

Morgan quietly laughed. "Scoot down a little," she whispered. Greg did, careful not to disturb his sleeping son. Lying down as well as he could on his four-year-old son's bed, Greg sighed quietly.

"Better," he whispered to Morgan.

Smiling, Morgan watched as Greg tried to sleep while holding Jackson. She gently kissed Jackson's cheek. "Love you," she whispered. Looking up, she saw that Greg had fallen asleep. She smiled softly, knowing how much Jackson meant to both of them. She softly kissed Greg's cheek and whispered, "Love you."

**The End.**


End file.
